


space and contemplation

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Ushijima asks for help on an assignment, and Oikawa obliges. It turns into something deeper as they watch stars and get honest about their pasts.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	space and contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I am half awake rn but I adored writing this and love ushioi so I hope you enjoy reading!

Oikawa still doesn’t fully understand why he says yes to this outing with Ushijima. He’s not fond of him, despite his attractive face and all too literal humor. Oikawa is in his first year in university, Ushijima and Oikawa happen to share an astronomy class for this term.

“Oikawa.” Even now, Ushijima does not seem to understand Oikawa’s animosity towards him. They go to the same college, they play on the same team, and even have similar friend groups that get along almost too well. So why does Oikawa still hate him? He can’t think of anything he has done to draw his ire.

“God, Ushijima. What is it? I don’t want to exist in the same space as you and Professor Azalea's lab report won’t write itself, so spit it out.” Oikawa’s expression is ice cold and sharp, each moment ticking along making him more agitated with people. He is already tired, and Iwaizumi told him to get along with Ushijima for the collective’s sake.

Oikawa only sees his past failures, and they sting a bit still. He knows Ushijima has become a better person, kinder and softer as he saw with his garden. _So why won’t my pride move aside so I can see the good in him? What am I so afraid of?_

“Professor Azalea is offering extra credit if we go stargazing and connect the sky patterns to an interpersonal relationship we have and explain how that relationship evolved.”

“Like astrology? Or pattern analysis?” Oikawa’s expression softens, less upset since Ushijima mentioned the extra credit for the class.

“Predominantly pattern analysis. Some astrology will need to be referenced, I assume so that the assignment is completely comprehensive.” 

Oikawa ponders this idea for a moment. On the one hand, spending time with someone he’s only growing to tolerate, perhaps even like, isn’t always ideal. However, a grade is a grade and he wouldn’t turn down a boost for his final grade, even if it means spending time with stupid Ushijima, with his gorgeous eyes and soft yet sculpted musculature.

“I don’t need the extra points, but I suppose I can spare some time this Saturday? Bring your telescope and notes and perhaps this will be worth it.” Oikawa finishes packing up, glaring Ushijima down cautiously for a brief moment.

“Of course, I’ll see you Saturday outside the observatory at 6 pm then. I’ll bring dinner and drinks. It’s a date then, Oikawa.” Ushijima smiles, a slightly close-lipped expression as he picks up his backpack and stares at Oikawa one more time.

“Sure, whatever helps you be calm and quiet. See you then, Ushiwaka. Don’t be late!” Oikawa nearly runs out of the lecture hall, trying to process why his heart is beating as fast as a rabbit being chased. 

_Ushijima called us hanging out on a date? Am I weird or is he just an odd person?_

~x~

“Do you mind if I watch the stars with you, Oikawa?” Ushijima asks, keeping his distance as Oikawa sets down his telescope and begins taking notes.

“You can stay if you’re quiet.” Oikawa glances over Ushijima and stops for a moment to examine him. He’s in a dark brown sweater, dark blue jeans and his worn out gray sneakers.

They share in silence together until Oikawa sees Ursa Major. 

“Ursa and you share some things in common. Both big, burly bears.” Oikawa mutters, low enough for Ushijima alone to hear. He doesn’t like admitting it, but he sees the resemblance too clearly.

Wakatoshi smiles, if only because Oikawa connected something he loved to him. He knew romancing him would be an uphill battle, but moments like this make it worth it.

“You remind me of Alpha Centauri.”

Oikawa perks his head up, turning to Ushijima. His face furrowed, brows downcast as he considers what Ushijima said before responding. 

“How so? 4.367 light-years aren’t that far concerning humans and us.”

“It's close if you let it be.” Ushijima shifts closer to Oikawa, knees touching slightly. Oikawa doesn’t flinch or move away from the touch, but doesn’t lean in either.

_I’m still questioning your angle, don’t try me Ushiwaka. I will figure you out._

The breeze goes on, rustling, letting the leaves fall out of the tree they sit beneath. 

“Do you think you can handle me being a Proxima Centauri?” Oikawa’s voice betrays him for a second, a faint waver in his usual facade as he processes how Ushijima relaxes around him, as his shoulders shift down and his chest takes in in shallow breaths as they finish their notes.

“I’d prefer it. I don’t think you were made to be anything else but the brightest star.” Wakatoshi smiles, turning his head to Oikawa.

Oikawa snorts, sputtering out, “You’re lucky you’re good with words, or else I’d think you’re trying to accost me, Ushijima.”

Wakatoshi’s face smooths into a calm, neutral expression as he continues. “I am though, and I’m willing to work for your affections until I’m stardust again too. I used to think that my pride was worth everything until I realized I was alone. I don’t want any of this if I’m alone. Part of the reason I was as insensitive back in high school was because I didn’t understand… my apologies, I need a moment to compose myself.”

Oikawa sees Ushijima appear nervous as he freezes for a moment. _Wait, Ushiwaka is never nervous like this around me. He’s serious, oh my god._

“How long? How long do you think being a semi-delusional optimist would work? I want to believe you, want to believe that you are being honest with your intentions but this? Our relationship has been nothing but bitter embers and dead stars for so long. We barely know how to talk to each other without me insulting you or being accidentally tactless. How on earth would we work?”

A long silent moment passes, and Ushijima reaches out for Oikawa’s hand, cautious and scared. Oikawa takes it, taking in the warmth and firmness across his palms, the faint trace of sweat on his skin. _He genuinely likes me, because even like this I can understand his heart. He wants to love the brightest star, being caught in the crossfire of its warmth and illumination. He wants to win and support the victor even when he falls._

“Let me prove myself then. Allow me the chance to win your affections, as space has won a place in your heart. I’m willing if you are, and I do have strong feelings for you. I want you to push me and I want to make you happy however I can.” 

Oikawa turns to Ushijima, taking his head in his hands. He examines each feature on the face of his former rival and feels like something more complex bubbles up inside him.

Warm and thick, and it drags across his skin as he places his hand on Ushijima’s wrist. His thumb catches Ushijima’s heartbeat and Oikawa finally understands. _Thump, thump, whoosh._

Ushijima is steadfast while Oikawa is chaotic, a star on the verge of collapse. Ushijima is a vastness he’s desired to explore and Oikawa wants it, craves it, yet he’s barely realized he’s wanted it for eons.

“How about this. We'll do this again next week, but it’s a proper date. We watch the stars, finish this assignment and you explain your thoughts on the cosmological theory while I drink whatever you have packed, yeah?” Oikawa murmurs, laying on his back while Ushijima is turned on his side, watching him calmly. 

“I would enjoy that very much. Next Saturday then? Right here at the willow tree?” Oikawa’s gaze softens as Ushijima speaks, the softness reaching him in a different way.

~x~

“Ushiwaka! I’m over here! I hope you brought snacks, we’ll be here a while!”

“I did and remembered the pastries you asked for along with the milk bread. Before we start, you asked me how I feel about the cosmological theory. The idea that we’re so horrifically insignificant no matter where we are in the universe does bother me, but not because I think should be valued by the universe. Rather, the idea that we’re all co-existing, in the same way, is actually comforting to me. My useless pride and my inherent stubbornness mean nothing if I was always insignificant. I can cope with being insignificant, but not everyone can.”

Oikawa takes a moment to process Ushijima’s answer and laughs. “You’re really cute when you talk about astronomy. I actually enjoy knowing that you find solace in that. I, personally, think the cosmological theory is full of absolute garbage. Where we are in the universe does matter, because then we can make whatever we want of it. I may not be the center of my universe but I also know I’m significant and complex. I’m not just an asteroid on the edges of the galaxy, Ushijima. I’m a satellite, a heliotrope but never out on the edges of -”

Ushijima tastes like honey and mint, Oikawa thinks as he’s pulled into his lap. His knees bump into Ushijima’s, but Oikawa doesn’t care because Ushijima is light and bliss, and everything is too significant at this moment as he pulls himself closer to Ushijima.

~x~

“I’m impressed with both you and Ushijima, Oikawa. Your papers on how supernovas parallel ego and identity crises were impressive. Keep up the good partner work!”

Oikawa smiles as he squeezes Ushijima’s hand three times, a silent thank you for waiting for him in more than one way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
